


You Can Wait Until I'm Done

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cock Warming, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Detective!Geralt, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Omorashi, Spanking, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: Jaskier cockwarms Geralt under his desk while he works, but has a problem staying still.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 291





	You Can Wait Until I'm Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Intoxicating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441394) by [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey). 



> Happy birthday (observed) to the awesome chaos_monkey. I couldn't wait to post anything so here you go!!!!!!
> 
> Please note all: This contains consensual underage sex and omorashi, and Jaskier is 16. This fits into the Detective!Geralt universe Chaos is writing in. If this is not your bag, please hit the back button! <333
> 
> MANY thanks to ssleif for looking this over and being my omo picker. XD What a great fandom life we all have!!

“Stop moving,” Geralt says gruffly, shifting a bit in his seat so he can reach beneath his desk and put his hand in Jaskier’s hair to _hold_ him still. The boy hasn’t stopped fidgeting for the past five minutes and Geralt’s barely been able to read the paper he’s been looking at.

Jaskier hums an apology around Geralt’s cock, and Geralt grumbles a bit as the sensation causes his cock to harden more slightly. He’s been hard off and on for the past hour, Jaskier being the perfect little cockwarmer, stored there until Geralt’s finished with his work.

“I’ll take care of you once I’m done with this file,” Geralt says, voice softening a bit as he turns his grip on Jaskier’s hair into more of a caress. Jaskier purrs into him, stroking his tongue up the length of Geralt’s cock, making him harden further. Geralt spreads his thighs, refocusing on his work and sighing as Jaskier sucks idly on him. His boy’s so good at this, so well trained; he should keep him under his desk always.

It’s not five minutes later though, when Jaskier is fidgeting even _more_ , his wet mouth bobbing up and down a bit and a little whimpering sound coming from his throat.

“Jaskier,” Geralt warns, holding his hair again and shoving him further down on his cock. Jaskier mewls but takes it deeper, his hands digging into Geralt’s jeans.

This time there’s only maybe a minute before Jaskier is patting Geralt’s leg and then pulling off, resting his cheek on Geralt’s thigh and looking up at him with wide, blue eyes.

“What?” Geralt asks, suddenly more concerned. “Is something wrong?”

Jaskier’s lips are cherry-red and wet, the spit dripping down his chin and his hair an absolute mess. It’s Geralt’s favorite look on the boy, either that or completely flushed and overwhelmed after one too many orgasms being wrung out.

“Daddy,” Jaskier whines, and Geralt looks at how the boy is jiggling his leg and how his face grows even more flushed. He puts his hand on Jaskier’s cheek, sliding over so his thumb is along the boy’s bottom lip and pushing in a bit. He rubs the pad over Jaskier’s bottom teeth, groaning as Jaskier flicks his tongue across the tip, but then he’s shifting again, his eyebrows pulling down and his boyish face frowning.

“Jaskier,” Geralt says, holding his chin in his hand and making Jaskier look up at him. “Tell me.”

“When you picked me up from school…” Jaskier begins, his whole body beginning to vibrate again. “I really needed to…” He trails off, though, looking away and biting his lip.

“To what?” 

Jaskier squirms again, shifting his weight from one knee to the other and then hunching down a bit. Geralt pulls his chin up again, forcing him to look up at him.

“To _what_ , Jaskier?”

“To pee,” he finally mumbles out. “I didn’t have a chance all day and then we came here and…” 

“You know the rules, Jaskier,” Geralt says evenly, and Jaskier nods, chin still in Geralt’s hand. “What are they?”

Jaskier frowns. “Don’t interrupt Daddy while he’s working.”

“Yes,” Geralt says. “So you can wait until I’m done.”

Jaskier really starts to fidget now, opening his mouth like he’s going to protest and then closing it when he sees the look on Geralt’s face.

“Can you be a good boy?” Geralt asks, and Jaskier nods eagerly.

“Good,” Geralt says, and he pulls Jaskier close again, letting the boy inhale and lick against his cock for a minute before pulling him back on. Jaskier’s mouth is warm and wet, and Geralt sighs as Jaskier finally settles down again and resumes his lazy licks and loose sucking.

Geralt picks up his paper again, re-reading the lines and flipping through the pages, only barely registering Jaskier’s muffled grunts beneath him. Then Jaskier freezes and Geralt can feel him holding his breath, and he looks down to see him with his eyes closed tight and a hand holding himself.

“Jaskier,” Geralt says, voice grumbling with irritation. “No touching yourself.”

And Jaskier full out whimpers as he meets Geralt’s eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose and then slowly, very reluctantly taking his hand away, shifting on his knees and closing his eyes again. Geralt looks at him, a little wet stain just trickling through the front of Jaskier’s jeans as it seems the boy was unsuccessful at holding it in all the way and leaked just a bit. After Jaskier huffs on his cock and then finally opens his eyes again, Geralt gives a hint of a smile at him, knowing he’s not going to make it even though he’s going to try his best.

He goes back to reading though, just about at the end of his report, thinking about how he’d like to pull Jaskier up onto his lap and maybe let him ride his cock when he feels Jaskier stiffen beneath him and make a ridiculously drawn out moan. Geralt gently pushes Jaskier’s head off of him, watching his cock pop out of the boy’s mouth and Jaskier’s look of pure embarrassment mixed with relief as he keeps pissing, warmness filling up the space beneath the desk.

Geralt scooches his chair back and looks at him, at the large wet spot at the front of Jaskier’s jeans, steadily soaking through all the way down, and the little puddle he’s sitting in on the floor that’s slowly growing. Jaskier looks up at him with big puppy dog eyes, and Geralt knows he was trying so hard to be good but that really doesn’t matter right now.

“I’m not done with my work, Jaskier,” Geralt says, and he watches Jaskier swallow and bite his lip again, sinking down into the mess a little more.

“I know. I’m sorry, Daddy,” he says.

“Come here.”

Jaskier crawls out from under the desk and stands in front of Geralt looking miserable.

“What do you think you should get for interrupting Daddy and making a mess on my floor?”

Jaskier bites his lip, shifting from foot to foot. He must be uncomfortable in his wet jeans, the things already tight enough and clinging to his lanky body. He’s tall, thin, just growing into his height, the look of being well-used lovely on his young features.

“I should be punished,” Jaskier says and Geralt smiles at him. Jaskier really is good. Geralt’s trained him well.

Geralt turns him around by the waist, giving his cute, pert ass a squeeze over the wet seat of the jeans. “Pants down.”

Jaskier scrambles to obey and shimmies until they’re around his ankles, leaving his underwear on but hooking his hands in the waistband and turning over his shoulder to give Geralt a questioning look. Geralt runs his hands over the cooling, wet fabric, pushing inbetween his cheeks and then shaking his head no.

“You made this mess. You can sit in it until we’re done.” And then he pulls Jaskier by the wrist until he’s falling across Geralt’s lap, the boy squealing as his tender tummy is pressed into Geralt’s thighs, his ass raised up deliciously. Jaskier folds his arms under him, grasping the bottom of the chair and then moaning when Geralt peels down the boxer briefs until they’re down just enough to expose Jaskier’s ass.

They’re in Geralt’s office, the blinds closed and the door locked, but Jaskier still hides his head into Geralt’s thigh, embarrassed.

“Daddy,” he moans, like Geralt will do anything but give him the spanking he deserves, and Geralt lifts his hand up to give him a light, stinging smack, making the boy yelp.

“You have to be quiet,” Geralt murmurs, pausing a moment before giving him another slap, watching the boy’s ass turn a lovely pink as he rubs the sting away.

Geralt raises his hand again, coming down harder this time, the slap against skin loud and Jaskier making a little yelping noise. He spanks him again and again, feeling Jaskier’s cock hardening against his thigh, rubbing into his soaked underwear and getting Geralt’s jeans a little wet.

When Jaskier cries out after one particularly stinging slap Geralt stops, soothing him and running his fingers over the heated skin before spreading Jaskier’s ass with his thumb and middle finger. He brushes lightly against his hole, making him absolutely tremble and jerk into his thigh.

“You’re not enjoying this, are you?” Geralt says as he teases Jaskier with his finger, working it in dry just a bit.

Jaskier writhes against him, clearly knowing he can’t answer either way, and Geralt lets him get away with just moaning and trying to spread his legs as far as he can with his jeans still around his ankles.

“Hmmm, I think you are.” Geralt pushes in a little more, just to the first knuckle, loving the feel of Jaskier squeezing around him so tightly.

“Next time you’ll have to hold it for Daddy, right Jaskier?” he murmurs, and Jaskier nods furiously.

“Please, Daddy,” Jaskier says into his leg, pushing back with his hips to try and get Geralt to slide in further.

Geralt smiles at his boy’s eagerness but pulls out, rubbing his hand over Jaskier’s ass once more while Jaskier twitches against his thigh.

“Can you…” Jaskier trails off, eyes squeezed tight and cock grinding against him. “Too wet.”

“You want me to take these off?” Geralt says, tugging on the waistband and sliding around so the backs of his fingers are against Jaskier’s balls. Jaskier nods again, writhing against him, clearly getting more and more desperate the longer this goes on.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jaskier whispers, sighing when Geralt has mercy on him and finally peels them down the rest of the way.

“What do you say, Jaskier?”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Jaskier says, voice thick and almost sleepy as he settles back against Geralt’s damp jeans.

Geralt lets Jaskier move his hips lazily against him, petting down his sides and over the swell of his ass before reaching between his legs and giving the boy’s balls a light squeeze. Jaskier cries out and Geralt gives him a gentle push on his hips, helping the boy up, pulling off his tshirt as Jaskier kicks off his jeans, and guiding him so he’s sitting on his lap facing him, legs spread wide.

Jaskier looks so gorgeous, his naked body strung taut, and he grasps at Geralt’s shoulders as Geralt circles his cock loosely and gives him a stroke. He’s a bit wet still from pissing himself, and Jaskier is so keyed up that he tenses immediately, his stomach tightening and mouth falling open.

“Be a good boy and don’t get Daddy’s clothes dirty when you come,” Geralt murmurs as he starts stroking him more firmly. Jaskier writhes, pumping his hips up and down, his overstimulated body jerking in Geralt’s grasp. And then he’s coming, body bowing back so that it spurts onto his chest obediently, and he’s so fucking pretty like this it’s obscene.

He pants with his eyes shut a while as Geralt strokes him through it, gentling as Jaskier starts to tremble with overstimulation. Geralt smiles and pulls him closer to kiss him, Jaskier sighing against his mouth, and he’s careful not to get come on his shirt, not wanting to explain _that_ to anyone who sees them leaving.

Jaskier’s breathing slowly returns to normal and he looks up, smiling his beautiful little smile and it makes Geralt just thrill at how perfect he is.

“Want me to suck your cock?” Jaskier says and Geralt feels himself twitch and strain forward, the low buzz of arousal that he had been ignoring suddenly flaring forward.

“No, I want to fuck you proper,” Geralt says, kissing the side of Jaskier’s lips and then helping him slide off. He groans as he stands and tucks himself back into his jeans, debating his own sanity. But he really wants to get Jaskier in the shower first and then spread him out on his big bed, make him heartily beg for his cock, so he can wait for that. “Clean up your mess while I finish and then we can leave.”

Jaskier smiles brilliantly, leaning up on his toes to kiss Geralt more fully, but not pressing into him because he is still covered in his own come.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Jaskier chirps, and he sets to work wiping himself off with a stack of fast-food napkins from the desk and pulling on his own clothes. Geralt watches him crawl back under the desk to wipe up the puddle of piss while he stuffs papers into his bag, resolving to look at them later.

Jaskier looks like a disheveled mess, the entire crotch and seat of his jeans still soaking wet, and Geralt hmmms, knowing he’ll have to keep Jaskier behind him the entire walk out. He brushes Jaskier’s hair out of his eyes, fondness filling him as Jaskier smiles up at him.

“Ready?” he says, unable to resist leaning forward to brush his lips with another kiss.

“Yes, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com) and my kinky sideblog is [badwolfhardkinks](http://badwolfhardkinks.tumblr.com)!


End file.
